Oppositeverse: The Amnesiac Shinigami
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Shi, a shinigami, awakes in a forest with barely any memories left. He heads to a town called Karakura Town as he tries to regain the memories he lost while meeting new friends and old ones that he can't remember. OC/Harem Ichigo/Senna. 5th in Oppositeverse
1. Chapter 1

**AN Okay, time for the last Oppositeverse mainverse fic! After this will be the two fics that don't take place in the same universe, but take place in a connected multiverse. I've been looking forward to this one. I have so many ideas for this one! I hope everyone enjoys it!**  
 **I don't own Bleach**

 **Chapter 1**

Shi opened his eyes as he stared all around. He was in a forest, that much he knew, but he didn't know exactly where the forest was located or how he even ended up there. He can't recall much of anything actually. All he knows is that his name is Shi and that he is a shinigami. Other than that, he can't remember that much. He slowly sat in an upright position while looking around. This place seemed highly familiar, but he just couldn't recall why exactly.

Shi looked around and saw his sword...his zapakuto if he remembered the word correctly. He reached over and grasped the zanpakuto. It looked like a simple katana, but it's hilt was pure black while the blade had a white wing design on it. He just stared at his zanpakuto, admiring the form and design that the blade held. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful blade belonged to him. He placed it on his hip and stood to his feet.

He began to walk out of the forest. No sense in sitting around waiting for someone or something to show up and do who knows what to him. As he trudged along, he saw a pond with some animals drinking out of it. He made a stop and changed course to the pond. He walked up to the pond and looked down at the water. He saw his reflection and gasped as he rubbed his cheek. Shi was rather short, at around 4'10-4'11. He had shoulder length purple hair with a blonde streak with two long bangs framing his face. He was wearing the normal black kimono, or...shihakusho, if he is remembering correctly and a pair of sandals.

He had a large scar across the bridge of his nose that was oddly shaped like an angel wing. Who would make a scar like that? He rubbed the scar only to bite down hard in pain. It must still be fairly new. Which means it must have happened while he was out in the forest. So whatever caused this scar must also be responsible for his amnesia. But...what could possibly have done that. Hm...if he remembers correctly shinigami help souls move on to the Soul Society, and they also fight...what were they called. Something with an 'H.'

"Horror? Holla? No, that's not it," a quiet, gentle voice said.

Suddenly, a loud roar spread throughout the forest catching Shi's attention as he turned around. This was not good. That creature that he was thinking of...there must be one in the forest. He couldn't remember most things. What if he couldn't remember his fighting skills. What if he never had any fighting skills! What if that's why he was abandoned in the forest by himself? What if he was some waste of space shinigami, and they just wanted to get rid of him!

He grabbed his zanpakuto and held it in what he thought was a defensive stance. He looked around trying to spot the creature while also trying to remember how to fight.

"Come on! This is totally not fair! Why did this have to happen to me?!"

Shi's quiet voice echoed throughout the area he was standing in. Shi looked around when suddenly he heard the leaves in the bush rustle followed by all the animals around the pond scurrying off. Sadly, a black figure sped pass Shi and attacked a deer that was trying to run away. Shi gasped and covered his mouth at the horror of the creature ripping the deer apart. Shi closed his eyes and looked away while trying to block out the sounds of the deer being ripped to pieces.

He soon got his wish as the area went silent. Shi sighed in relief before realizing that the sound of silence was not good. He peeked at where the creature was at and saw it staring at him. He quickly brought his zanpakuto up and pointed it at Shi trying to intimidate while also trying not to vomit at the sight of blood dripping down from its mouth while the remains of the deer lied at its feet. It was a 15' long creature with praying mantis arms and small wings that clearly couldn't lift him off the ground. It had an spider like head, but a sharp, human set of teeth in it's mouth.

Shi swallowed some saliva while slowly backing up. Unfortunately for Shi, he stepped on a small twig on the ground. This caught its attention as it perked up at the sound. Shi felt like a wave of terror hit him at the realization that he was probably about to die. It wasn't fair! He had just woken up like fifteen minutes ago with barely any memories. Now he was going to be killed by a...by a...damn it! What are they called?! Shi looked to the side for a second while trying to think before it hit him.

"You're a hollow!" Shi yelled while pointing at it before feeling himself move to the side. He wondered why he did that when all of a sudden the creature went soaring by where he was just at. Shi sighed in relief before jumping away while the creature regained its bearings. Shi turned and began running throughout the forest to try and escape the creature; however, he soon heard it following behind him. He grit his teeth before grabbing his zanpakuto and slicing tree branches as he ran causing a rain of leaves and branches to fall on the creature blinding it.

The hollow kept running before stopping and shaking the debris off its face. It looked around for the small shinigami only to growl in anger at the fact that he disappeared from sight. Behind the hollow, in a tree was Shi who was sitting on a branch while trying to breathe as quietly as possible. He looked back and watched as it kept looking around before crawling away. Shi sighed in relief as he looked around. He didn't realize that eight yellow eyes were peeking through the shadows next to him.

He was about to move only to hear the loud scream come from right next to him. He looked over and gasped at the sight as he pulled his zanpakuto up right as the hollow tackled him out of the tree and onto the ground.

"Augh!" Shi spat out blood as its teeth dug into his shoulder.

Shi growled in anger as he stabbed his zanpakuto into its side causing it to unlatch from his shoulder. Shi pulled his zanpakuto back out before kicking the hollow in its face causing it to scream while Shi rolled backwards to gain some distance between them. Shi brought his zanpakuto up in a backhanded grip. He glared at the hollow as it stood back up and stared him down before finally leaping at Shi who blocked its strike with his zanpakuto in a quick flick of his wrist.

Shi then tossed his zanpakuto into the air and grabbed the hollow by its spider-face, used his shinigami strength to smash it facefirst into the ground, leapt above it to catch his zanpakuto, and came down hard on top of it with his zanpakuto, stabbing into its head which made it scream in agony. Shi then roughly pulled his zanpakuto out while looking away and sheathing it. Suddenly, he looked around in shock before looking down and gasping.

"Did I do this? How did I? - !" Shi quickly reacted as it jumped at him in a last ditch effort to kill him. Shi gasped as he placed his hand out and said without thinking, "Shakkaho!" The next thing he knows, he is being sent flying back as a huge orb of flames emerges from his palm and smashes into the hollow, burning it to ash. Shi falls to the ground and breathes heavily while staring at the spot the hollow was just at. Shi took a deep breath before looking at his palm and wondering what just happened before he remembered something.

"That's right...shinigami can use kido, but how did I? *sigh* I don't care right now...I just want to rest," Shi closed his eyes and slowly felt himself fall to sleep.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Shi yawned and stretched his arms as he slowly began to wake up. He looked around and saw that he was still in the forest that he woke up in the day before. By the looks of it, it seems to be early in the morning. He forced himself to his feet and began walking throughout the forest again. He didn't look back as he felt like something would be calling for him to stay.

After about an hour of walking, he found himself exiting the exterior of the forest. "Wow what a great town," Shi mumbled to himself as he saw a town. Suddenly, a headache hit him causing him to wince in pain as he held his head in pain. After a moment, he released his head and sighed to himself. He began walking towards the town again as he felt a large wave of what had to be reiatsu hit him. He wished he could remember how to sense for people's reiatsu, but he sadly couldn't.

Shi began to walk down the street and saw that no one could see him. Which meant that they didn't have a strong enough reiryoku level to see spirits. That was both good and bad. Good because that meant no one would freak out because of an injured teenager with a sword. Bad because he was injured and could really use some help. He continued down the street when he suddenly ran into something followed by a grunt.

He groaned as he looked up and saw a teenager with orange hair, a school uniform, and a scowl plastered on his face while looking at him.

"Hey watch where you're go-wait you're hurt. What happened?" the person asked Shi who was surprised. He closed his eyes to take a break when that familiar wave of reiatsu smacked into him again. He opened his eyes and looked at the teenager in front of him. Was all that reiatsu coming from this teenager?

Suddenly, the teenager grabbed his arm that wasn't connected to the injured shoulder and said again, "What happened?" Shi tried to think of something he could say so he wouldn't reveal too much to the teenager. He couldn't remember a lot, but he knew that shinigamis weren't suppose to go around spilling information to humans who could see them.

"Um...some kind of...animal attacked me. I was able to fight it off, but it bit my shoulder. I'll be okay though...I'm heading to someone who can help."

Shi winced at the lie that slipped out at the end. The teenager just looked at him closely before nodding his head.

"You're a spirit aren't you? No one else is paying attention to a bleeding teenager. You are a teenager right? You're rather short."

The teenager questioned him in a nonchalant voice which pissed Shi off as he screamed that he wasn't a child back at Ichigo who just nodded his head. While Shi couldn't remember how old he was exactly, he had to be a teenager in shinigami terms right?

"I didn't know that spirits could get hurt like that. I hope that whoever you know can help. I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo. If you need anything come find me."

Ichigo introduced himself before reaching his hand out to Shi who looked down at it before smiling and shaking it. Ichigo nodded his head back at Shi before continuing on his way down the street while Shi watched him walk off. After he left, Shi silently vowed to watch the teen while he was in the town to see if anything was up. That teen was exerting too much reiatsu.

He continued down the street when he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He sighed in annoyance as he sat down next to a street pole and hugged his legs to his chest.

"I wish I knew what was going on. Why did I have to get amnesia. This isn't fair..." Shi muttered to himself.

As he sat there, he felt his body get heavier thanks to his blood loss. He groaned in pain as the blood kept seeping out of his wound. Suddenly, he heard a small shuffling sound followed by a quiet "Hello." He looked up and saw a young girl with pony tails, a striped shirt, and a skirt. The only off-putting thing about her was the blood seeping down her face. He got up to his knees recognizing her as a spirit.

"Hi there, sorry. I'm just tired thanks to this," he points at his wound, "I'm Shi. What's your name?"

The girl looked away shyly before saying, "I'm Umi. Are you like me to? Are you a spirit?"

Shi looked around for a second before rubbing the back of his head. "In a way. I'm a shinigami, we are spirits, but we can use special powers to help people...I think. Sorry, I have amnesia, and I can only remember a few things. Anyway, what are you doing here? Did you die around here?" Shi questioned the small girl while putting the pain of his injury to the back of his mind.

"Yeah I died over there," she points at a street lamp with a vase of flowers at its base, "a nice boy named Ichigo brought those for me! I do wish I could pass on though. It's been feeling weird lately. Like something is about to happen."

Shi began to wonder if Ichigo had finished visiting Umi before bumping into him before shrugging his shoulders and looking at her. He thought about the last thing she said and remembered the hollow. Some spirits could tell when hollows were out and about or about to enter their area. If she was sensing a hollow than that meant she was in trouble. He looked at her and then down at his zanpakuto.

"If I told you that I could let you pass on, would you let me?"

The girl gasped in shock before she looked down and began thinking.

"Would I get to see my family again? Would you thank Ichigo for me?" the girl asked Shi who smiled and brought his hand up to pet her head making her blush. He felt his body grow even heavier.

"Of course I will. I just met Ichigo before meeting you. And I know you will. If I have to, I'll help you," Shi promised the small girl who looked up at him with a large smile on her face. He smiled before he began racking his brain to try and remember how to pass spirits on to the Soul Society. He began thinking when the memory of seeing a man perform what he called a 'Konso' on a spirit entered his mind. He brought his zanpakuto up and touched the hilt to her forehead.

Shi smiled as he watched her slowly fade away while mouthing 'thank you' to him. That was the last thing he saw before falling to the ground unconscious while more blood pooled around him.

A few minutes after he collapsed, a man with a striped dark green and white bucket hat stopped next to him while waving a fan in front of his face. "My, my, what do we have here?" he said with a smirk behind the fan.

 **And end chapter! Few, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Shi woke up with amnesia and does still have his battle skills and techniques buried away inside so you can expect to see those slowly come out as the fic goes on. Also he met Ichigo and performed a konso on that girl by the street lamp Ichigo always visited. I always felt like she should move on. Get out of Karakura that way.**  
 **So I would love suggestions for girls for Shi's harem because I honestly have no ideas except for like three or four. You can ask for genderbent versions of characters (excluding Urahara and Ichigo as I have already introduced them).**

 **Harem:**  
 **Shi: Rukia, Orihime, Ururu (older), (WIP)**

 **Ichigo/Senna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Finally a new chapter for this fic! I've been getting inspiration for my Oppositeverse shared universe! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**  
 **I don't own Bleach**

 **Chapter 2**

Shi looked around and was confused about where he was at. It seemed to be some town, but it didn't look like a town that he knew. Then again, he does have amnesia so that is probably playing a factor into this. As he looked around, he heard a beastly roar which instantly caught his attention as he reached for his zanpakuto, but he didn't find it on him. In fact, he was dressed like a normal human. He looked around to try and spot the hollow, but he didn't see anything.

Suddenly, a bright light began shining over the area causing him to wince and cover his eyes so he wouldn't go blind. This continued for a few more moments before he heard a quiet voice, _"Hello mister,"_ echo around the area he was standing in. Shi quickly spun around to try and spot the owner of the voice, but he couldn't find the person.

"Who's there?" Shi asked as he slowly began to walk around while keeping his eyes out in case that hollow he heard appeared. There was nothing, but silence before a second voice entered the area. _"Hehehe...so we finally meet."_ This voice caused Shi to shiver in fear as he began wishing he had his zanpakuto more than ever.

"Okay whoever is out there! Come out now!" Shi yelled angrily before he heard movement causing his body to react as it flipped backwards dodging a dark silhouette's strike which formed a crater. Shi's eyes widened at the amount of strength this silhouette had. Suddenly, a shining blade appeared in his hand and his body fell into a fighting stance. The next thing he knew, he shot forward and began trading blows with the silhouette. Shi was wondering what the hell was going on as he couldn't stop his body.

Suddenly, he felt a burning pain on his face as the silhouette held its hand out before it brought its weapon up with its other hand. It then brought its weapon down to kill him before everything went black while Shi gained control over his body again. He fell back and began gasping in shock as he felt his heart racing.

Shi looked over at his hands and saw that the weapon he had was gone and began wondering what was happening to him. He tried to think about it only for a new light to appear and another silhouette appeared in front of him. It was small, almost child-like.

 _"Where's my mommy and daddy,"_ the first voice he heard returned and emanated from the small silhouette in front of him. The tone was so sad...so devastated. Shi had no idea what to do. He began to stand and look around before a blinding light appeared again except this time it caused Shi pain.

"Augh!" Shi screamed out as he held his torso while pain surged through him before his body was sent flying backwards as the world faded away.

* * *

 _Urahara's Shop_

"Ah!" Shi yelled as he sat up in a futon. He began breathing hard as he looked down at his trembling hands before looking around. "Was that...a dream?" Shi muttered before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder causing him to grasp at it. He looked over and saw that bandages had been wrapped around the injury that he had gained from the hollow. So someone who could see him must have carried him to wherever he was at and treated his injury?

He looked around and saw that he was in a normal looking room. He groaned as he stood up and supported himself by leaning on the wall. He walked forward and opened the door. He left the room and began to head down the hallway. He looked around and saw that the building he was in looked rather normal; however, he could feel an immense reiatsu emanating from within. He continued walking until he heard what sounded like two kids coming from outside.

He decided to go check it out so he could hopefully find out where he is. He changed direction and headed down the other hallway which lead to a porch. He looked around while covering his eyes from the sunlight until he saw two figures. One was a young boy with red hair sitting on an older girl's back while pulling her hair. The girl was probably 14 or 15 and was wearing a school uniform. She had long black hair with a single bang in the middle and a faint blush that looked to be a permanent fixture of her face.

Shi sighed as he moved forward and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the girl catching both offguard.

"What the-?! Who?!" the boy yelled as he began to squirm to get free until he saw who was holding him and glared. "Let go of me you jerk!" the boy angrily yelled out only for Shi to turn and drop him on the ground causing him to let out an 'Oof!' before Shi turned back and bent as best he could before reaching his hand out to her. The faint blush on her face seemed to spread as she looked up at him.

The girl reached out and took Shi's hand. He proceeded to lift her to her feet before letting go of her. She quickly turned her head, but kept glancing back every now and then with a blush. Shi sighed as he looked back at the annoyed boy. "So why were you pulling on her hair?" Shi asked him causing him to glare and stick his tongue out at Shi.

"Why should I tell you?!" the boy yelled as he ran off causing Shi to sigh in annoyance. He turned back to the girl and smiled slightly. "Um, hey, do you mind telling me where I am?" Shi asked the girl whose blush just got even worse. She didn't answer and looked at her feet.

Shi sighed before stopping and saying, "Okay...I'm Shi, what's your name?" The girl didn't say anything at first causing him to frown and turn to head back in to try and find someone else only to stop when she finally answered him.

"I'm Tsumugiya, Ururu. Y-You're at Urahara-san's shop..." Ururu answered before running away as fast as she could causing Shi to chuckle at her awkwardness as he turned and headed back into the shop to see if he could find this Urahara-san.

He continued on his way around the shop, but it seemed to be empty; however, he did spot many...weird objects that were for sale. After a few more minutes of walking, he finally collapsed against a wall and sat there to try and regain his strength. He was finding it hard to continue standing.

Shi just sat there in silence as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that has been going on since he woke up in that forest with no memories. What could have happened that left him in that state? His dream came back to his mind, and he began to go over them. The weird way that the dream went...could those have been major points in his life, and he's trying to remember them? Maybe?

That weird fight scene followed by that immense pain on his face. The little boy's voice...that seemed so haunting...and that pain...he can still feel it...wait. Shi brought his hand up to his face and ran his fingers over that angel wing scar on his face and winced...yep that was the pain he felt in his dream. So those were from his past...but they seemed pretty awful. Just what kind of person was he before his memory loss?

"Well well, the unconscious shinigami has awaken. Were you by chance looking for me?" he heard coming from in front of him causing him to look up and see a man wearing a hat with...an obviously fake smile on his face. Was he trying to fool somebody? Because he is failing...Shi shook his head before confirming the man's question.

"Yes I was. I'm guessing you're Urahara?" Shi asked him causing the man to smirk as he brought out a small fan that he used to fan his face.

"I'm surprised, you know my name. Now how could a boy who has been sleeping for two days know my name?" Urahara asked him while narrowing his eyes behind the fan.

"Well I ran into some kids and one...wait! Two days! I've been sleeping for two days straight?!" Shi yelled as he shot up to his feet while ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Urahara looked at him in shock before chuckling and nodding his head.

"Why yes. I found you on the verge of death from blood loss. I brought you back to my shop and had my friend treat your injuries. I've been waiting for you to wake up so I could ask you some questions, but I grew bored so I left a couple of hours ago to go on a walk around town," Urahara admitted with a smirk while Shi looked down in shock.

He did not think that it has been two days since the Hollow attack. Hm...maybe he could get some answers out of Urahara. This guy clearly knows something since he referred to him as a shinigami, and he is wearing a fake smile. Urahara seemed to understand this as well since he stopped fanning himself and narrowed his eyes. "Follow me." It was a simple command, and Shi knew he was in no condition to argue.

Besides he wanted answers and now was the perfect chance to get them.

 **AN Okay, I know this was a short chapter, especially for the second chapter of the fic. I promise for a longer one next time, but I'm still running various ideas through my head for this fic.**  
 **Well it seems Shi got his first taste of his memories plus he's met almost every member of Urahara's Shop. Also yes, I made Ururu older. I like her and wanted her in the harem, but she's too young before the timeskip to be added so...now she's older.**  
 **Please give me some suggestions for his harem!**  
 **Shi: Rukia, Orihime, Ururu (older), (WIP)**  
 **Ichigo/Senna**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the third chapter begins! You all are probably wondering, 'Wow, why on Earth is he updating this one now?' Well to answer that, it's because if you read the Lonely One, you know something is coming up and I need this fic to be ready for it. Plus, I have some interesting ideas so...**  
 **I don't own Bleach!**  
 **Chapter 3**

Shi sat across Urahara in the bedroom that he had woken up in. Another man, Tessai, had brought them tea which Shi happily accepted after catching its smell. Apparently he liked tea before losing his memories! Urahara just smirked at the sight of Shi drinking tea.

"So...we going to talk now, or are you going to sit there and drink all my tea?" Urahara questioned Shi who puffed his cheeks up in annoyance as he sat his cup down. He just found out about his love for tea. Give him a break bucket hat! Sighing, he straightened his back, wincing in pain from his wounds, and looked Urahara in the eyes...somewhat. He was too short to look Urahara directly in the eyes. He immediately looked over at Tessai and thanked him for the tea before looking back at the mysterious man who saved his life.

"Lets talk," Shi gently said while Urahara smirked before covering his lower face with his fan.

"Now then, may I ask what a shinigami is doing in Karakura Town of all places? And how you ended up in that condition?" Urahara asked Shi who looked at him with an uncertain face. Scratching the back of his head, Shi looked to the side before glancing back at him.

"Well...I got hurt in a fight with a hollow outside of the town. You're other question...I'm not really sure. All I remember is waking up out in the forest with no recollection of my life beyond that point. I've been regaining small facts about being a Shinigami, but I don't remember everything. Well that and my name, I'm Shi," Shi told Urahara who just narrowed his eyes at this information. Looking at the boy, he glanced at the scar and then thought about the name before snapping his fan shut.

"Do the names, Yoruichi or Kaien mean anything to you?" Urahara questioned the young teen who's head immediately fell to the side as a curious face popped up.

Shi began racking his empty brain as much as he could. Those names...they seem familiar, but he couldn't tell why or put a face to them. Were they friends? Enemies? Wait? Looking back up at Urahara, he brought his hand up and pointed at the man who just smiled back. "The names seem familiar, but I don't know why. Ignoring that at the moment though, why would you ask me that unless you already knew me in my past life?!" Shi yelled at Urahara who just chuckled before waving his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Trust me kid, I don't know you. I know one of those people, and she use to talk about you a lot. After seeing you, you seem to match the description she gave me of you. Now then onto more important, happy news! You have amnesia!" Urahara happily declared while smacking the closed fan into his open palm causing Shi to look at him with a deadpan expression.

"This means that you are not a threat or a danger to anybody in this shop! Now then, how about we talk about your future; because, if you need a place to stay, you're going to do some work. I don't allow people to mooch off me!" Urahara continued to talk while ignoring Shi's shocked and in disbelief face. Tessai sighed as he face palmed from his boss's personality. Shaking his head, he excused himself and left the room.

As Urahara continued to ramble on, Shi just looked at the man in confusion. When did he mention wanting to stay here? Even if he isn't a threat, how could this guy possibly know?! And he knows someone who was important to him before losing his memory?!

Getting up, Shi walked over to Urahara and placed his hand on his shoulder which caused him to stop talking and look over at Shi. "Yes?" Urahara questioned the boy who just looked down at him with a deadpan expression.

"When did I ever say I want to stay here? Why should I in the first place?" Shi asked the man who he still didn't trust at all. For all he knew, this man could be taking advantage of his amnesia to get him to do things for him. Urahara smirked back and wacked the boy on the nose with his fan as he stood up to his feet. Shi groaned in pain as he held his nose. Urahara walked over and grabbed his cane.

"Easy answer, I have all the tools to help Shinigami in trouble. In fact just yesterday, a Shinigami girl came by and asked for a gigai and a few other devices. Apparently, she gave all her power away to a human boy. What an idiot right?!" Urahara bursted out laughing while Shi looked at him like he was crazy before he continued, "Second, of course I need you to do stuff for me. That's why I said you weren't staying for free; however, I'm not taking advantage of you. I don't really need you for anything important. That slot is filled by somebody else who will discover their place in the future. I'm not evil or anything though. That, I can promise you."

Shi looked at Urahara intensely as he thought hard about the man's words. Clearly, he wasn't very trustworthy. That much was true. He basically admitted that he was going to be using somebody in the future. That definitely did not make him 'Good', but there was something about this place, about Tessai and the children, that kept him from completing writing this guy off as 'Evil.' Plus, he did need a place to stay until he got his memories back, and while he did meet that Ichigo boy the other day, he doubted that he would let a total stranger live in his house even if the rest of his family couldn't see him.

Groaning in frustration at the fact that he wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for his amnesia, Shi looked back at the man and stuck his hand out. "Fine, I'll stay and help you out, but I want to make one thing clear. If you want me to do anything I find immoral, I'm out and you can do whatever you want me to do, by yourself. Deal?" Shi questioned Urahara who smirked before narrowing his eyes and taking his hand. Shaking it up and down, he easily replied.

"Deal then, Shi-kun. Call me Urahara-san from today on." Urahara then turned around and began to leave the room before stopping and bringing his hand up. "Oh right, starting tomorrow you'll be attending school! Get your learning pants ready!"

Shi watched him leave in shock. "What?!" Shi yelled in surprise before hearing Urahara chuckle as he headed down the hallway.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Shi groaned as he grabbed the collar of his uniform. While Urahara was able to get a gigai ready for him, it felt...off for some reason. He wasn't sure if Urahara did something to it or if it was his actual spirit body not liking the body. All he did know was if he touched the scar on the bridge of the gigai's nose, he could still feel the pain. Whether it was Urahara who added this or if it was just the fact that the pain was that bad, he didn't know.

Sighing, he looked over when he felt a slight nudge at his side. Ururu looked to the side as she walked down the sidewalk with him. She glanced back at him before looking away with her face turning red.

"A-Are you ready for your f-first day of school senpai?" Ururu asked Shi who looked back at her with a complicated look while scratching the back of his head.

"Honestly...I wouldn't have minded so much if Urahara-san didn't force me to go. I'm just scared that I won't be that great of a student thanks to my amnesia," Shi told Ururu while looking down sadly. Ururu looked back at him with a small frown before gently patting his arm which caught him offguard.

"I'm sure you'll be fine senpai. Plus, I'll be right down the hall if you ever need help," Ururu happily smiled up at Shi who felt a small smile form on his lips before bringing his hand up and petting her head making the girl blush brightly before quickly dashing away in embarrassment. Shi just watched in confusion before gently laughing.

Shi looked forward as he could see the academy further down the sidewalk. Sighing, he reached into his bag and pulled out a cell phone that Urahara had given him. Apparently, this would let Urahara contact him whenever he needed Shi to do something. Great... Shaking his head, he placed the phone in his pocket and turned to continue down the road only to hear a chant coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl with long orange hair skipping down the sidewalk on the other side of the road. She had little hairpins on both sides of her head and an academy uniform as well. She looked to be around the age of the students who he'd be in class with.

Tilting his head, he saw her slow down her pacing and begin to mumble something to herself. Raising his eyebrow, he was about to turn to continue onto school only to stop when he heard a yelp coming from the girl's direction. Snapping his head back in her direction, he spotted the girl now in the street with a car coming her way.

"No!" Shi yelled as he threw his bag over his shoulder and ran as quickly as he could to reach her in time. Growling in annoyance at the fact that he was stuck in this gigai, he focused as much strength as he could into his legs to increase his speed. As he saw the car get even closer to her, he narrowed his eyes as a small light shone in them. The next thing Shi noticed was the fact that he was now on the other side of the road holding the girl bridal style in his arms. Looking around, he was about to question how he got over here, but decided not to question it since he accomplished his goal.

The girl still had her eyes closed waiting for impact so Shi gently shook her to get her attention. "Hey...hey, it's okay. You're okay now," Shi told the girl as he brought one hand up to her head and gently petted it. The girl stopped shaking and slowly opened her eyes as she realized that she was no longer on the road, nor was she about to get hit by a car. Looking up, she felt a small blush form on her face as she saw the face of her saviour. He had a young, innocent looking face with light green eyes that complimented his shoulder length purple hair. Her eyes zeroed in on his odd angel wing scar which caused her to bring her hand up.

Shi's eyebrow raised in confusion at her random action only to realize too late what she was aiming to do. "Augh!" Shi yelled in pain as she pressed down too hard on his scar. Gently placing her on the ground, he covered his nose and silently screamed in pain while the girl covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would do that! I was just curious at the shape!" the girl quickly apologized as she shot up and brought her hands up slowly while Shi continued to groan in pain. The girl looked at him with concern before slowly pulling him into a hug, pulling his head into her rather large bust. When she did this, she quickly realized that she was taller than him. Wow, a boy her age that she was taller than. She wasn't used to that.

Shi ignored the soft embrace of the girl as he was still in pain. That girl had quite a lot of strength for a human. He felt a hand running up and down the back of his head which allowed him to begin to calm down. Slowly pulling back from the girl's hug, he looked up at her and said, "I'm okay now. It's okay. It's not your fault. You don't see an angel wing scar every day...well you don't, I do, but you get what I mean!" Shi chuckled as he freed his arms from her hug and rubbed the back of his head while laughing.

The girl just chuckled at this as she let go of him. After the two finished, she finally looked down and realized that he was wearing her school's uniform causing her eyes to widen. While Shi was mentally complaining that she was also taller than him, she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and happily exclaimed, "You're a new student in my school! Let me introduce you to my friends!" Shi's eyes widened at her sudden enthusiasm before getting yanked down the street.

As he was being dragged against his will down the sidewalk, he decided to at least learn the girl's name. "Hey, I'm Shi! What's your name?!" he yelled up to her with the girl happily glancing over her shoulder at him with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm Inoue, Orihime! Nice to meet you!" Orihime happily exclaimed as she continued dragging him down the street. Sadly, Shi didn't realize until they reached the academy that he had left his bag back on the sidewalk.

Shi sighed as he rubbed his arm. He looked around and saw many other teenagers. Before he could look around more, a girl around Orihime's height with short black hair walked over to her lightly hit her shoulder.

"Geez Orihime! Where were you? I was getting worried," the girl questioned her friend who just chuckled as she rubbed her arm.

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan! I was caught in one of my usual daydreams and almost got hit by a car," Orihime happily told her friend who's eyes widened in shock before taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Don't act so calmly about something like that?! Are you okay? You didn't get hit anywhere did you?!" Tatsuki asked Orihime who just shook her head no before happily pointing over at Shi who was still looking around the classroom in fascination. He might not have remembered anything, but he didn't expect such a nice, almost home-y feeling from a classroom.

"The new student, Shi-kun, saved me at the last second! He was amazing! Like a superhero! He appeared at the last second and caught me in his arms! I could almost imagine a cape waving off from behind him!" Orihime happily exclaimed as her eyes shone brightly causing Tatsuki to sigh before looking over at Shi. He realized that she was looking at him so he quickly turned back to face her and smiled causing Tatsuki to blush.

After she didn't say anything for a moment, Orihime nudged Tatsuki to see if she was okay only for Tatsuki to quickly say, "ThankyouforsavingOrihime!Bye!" before grabbing Orihime by the hand and dragging her to their desk in the back with Shi just looking on in confusion. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around to head to an empty desk that he had spotted only to bump into someone.

"Sorry!" Shi quickly apologized before bowing to the person who just looked down at him before saying, "Hey you're that spirit from the other day...wait...Come here!" The next thing Shi knew he was being dragged out of the room and into the hallway.

Looking up, he saw that the boy who could see him the other day...Ichigo-san? He smiled brightly and waved at the boy who just narrowed his eyes back.

"Oh hello Ichigo-san! It's been awhile...well I was asleep for two of the three days since we last saw each other...Anyway, it's nice to see you again!" Shi happily exclaimed only for Ichigo to groan in an annoyed tone before crossing his arms and scowling down at him.

"Yeah, hey to you to. Anyway that night, I had an interesting experience. My family and I were attacked by a hollow," Ichigo calmly told Shi who looked at him in alarm.

"Are you all alright?! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Shi told Ichigo who sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh yeah, we're fine now. Anyway, a shinigami appeared and ended up giving me her powers to stop it. Now I'm stuck with them, and I'm being forced to do her job until she can get her powers back. After a few days, I had realized something. That injured spirit I saw earlier the day my family was attacked was wearing the same thing I wear when I'm a shinigami. Now you're in my school and people can see you...So what exactly are you doing in my town?" Ichigo told Shi while leaning down to look him in the eye.

Shi looked back at him in alarm. He knew that even with amnesia, he could probably take Ichigo in a fight in their shinigami forms, but something about this teen...he wasn't completely sure. Sweating, he began scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to explain his amnesia to the teenager.

"Hey Ichigo! What are y...ou...Shi-kun?" Shi and Ichigo both turned their heads and saw a short girl with black hair in a school uniform. Ichigo frowned at the sight of her while Shi looked at her curiously. He didn't know why...but he could swear that he knew this girl.

"Hey Rukia, here's that shinigami I told you I spotted the other day and...are you okay?" Ichigo questioned the girl as he walked over to her only for Rukia to walk by him in silence and head over to Shi who kept looking at her in confusion.

Rukia stood in front of Shi and the two just stared at each other in silence. One not knowing the other, and the other surprised by his appearance. Realizing that staring was rude, Shi quickly bowed to her.

"Hello miss, I'm- You're Shi Kozuki, I know..." Rukia cut him off which left Shi in shock. He had a last name! And she knew it?! That means...he knew this girl before he lost his memories. Rukia took another step closer to him before finally jumping at him.

Ichigo and Shi looked on in shock as she wrapped her arms tightly around Shi and pulled him in for a kiss with tears streaming out of her eyes.

While Ichigo just gaped in shock at the sight of this tomboy shinigami he met kissing some strange shinigami he met a few days prior, Shi was looking down in shock as Rukia kissed him while pulling him into a tight hug.

 _"Just who is this girl?!"_ Shi thought to himself.

 **AN And end chapter! Finally! The most important thing happened!...We learned his last name! Kidding, kidding, no we finally saw him meet someone from his past...who just so happens to be Rukia...and she seems to like him...well like like him. Heh. Also Ichigo has reappeared! As well as Orihime and Tatsuki. Woo! We're getting into the beginning of Bleach finally! Now this takes place after Ichigo discovers that Rukia is going to his high school, but before Orihime's brother is a hollow thing. I'm going to have some filler things before I actually do that one, but yeah.**  
 **Also, in case I have stated the color of his eyes in one of the previous two chapters and they weren't green, they're green. Tell me the chapter so I can go and fix it.**  
 **Get ready because this fic and Oppositeverse The Lonely One will be having a crossover in a few chapters! So get ready everyone!**  
 **Keep suggesting girls for the harem everyone!**  
 **Harem:**  
 **Shi: Rukia, Orihime, Ururu (older), Neliel (adult form), WIP**

 **Ichigo/Senna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm going to update Mage Brothers after this. I was going to update it first, but I need to get this fic more developed so I can reach the point of the crossover between it and The Lonely One. Anyway, I'm going to update Mage Brothers after this (the newest Oppositeverse fic), and then either Total Drama Hearts or publish the new Oppositeverse fic (Don't worry, when I have all my Oppositeverse fics published, I'm done publishing new fics so I can work on my current ones).**  
 **I don't own Bleach, just the OCs that appear**  
 **Chapter 4**

Shi didn't know what to do. On his first day of human school, he saved a girl from getting hit by a car, met a human who just so happens to be the same one that could see him when he first arrived in town, and then he met a girl from his past that knew him...and apparently knew him well. He could feel a part of him want to hug her back as she held onto him tightly after pulling back from the kiss. The other half still didn't know who this was.

"Wh-where were you? You disappeared on me, on all of us! Onii-chan, Renji, Rangiku-san, and Nemu-fukutaicho, the poor girl. She took it the worst out of all of them. After that mission you went on to Kuoh Town, you disappeared on everyone! I was devastated! Onii-chan...he...he hasn't been the same. Renji doesn't talk to me anymore unless I run into him. Rangiku has began to drink twice as much as she used to. Shi-kun...just tell me...where did you go?" Rukia looked up at Shi with tears glistening in her eyes causing Shi's heart to clench in pain.

He knew none of this people that she was naming off, but the part of him that did at one point of time was breaking to pieces at this. And this girl, no what did Ichigo say? Rukia, the sight of her this sad was causing him actual pain. Like it was so bad, he could have sworn it was physical pain. It was almost as if...Wait...what was going on?

His body jerked back as his arms flew up to his head and held it as images of different scenes began appeared and disappearing. He heard Rukia say his name and Ichigo ask her what was going on. He faintly heard Orihime as his vision began blurring even worse. Reaching his hand, he let out a gasp before falling back onto the ground. The last thing he heard was Rukia shouting his name in a desperate tone.

As his consciousness faded, outside Rukia was on the ground by his side, holding his hand tightly. "Hey, Rukia, what the hell is going on?!" Ichigo questioned Rukia as he bent down to check on this mysterious shinigami that he had met.

"I...I don't know! This has never happened before?! He was in perfect health when I last saw him! That was like 7 or 8 years ago..." Rukia whispered the last part to him as she kept her eyes locked onto Shi's unmoving body. Shi's body was twitching as a he let out a small groaning sound. Rukia gently scooped his head up and into her lap while bringing her other hand to his forehead. She could feel a fever begin to form which was worrying as she knew Shi was not one to get sick. In fact, the only time she remembered him being sick was when they were children.

Ichigo looked down at Shi with a worried face. He didn't know the...kid(?)...that well, but he didn't seem that bad. Plus Rukia knew him so he couldn't be that bad...maybe? As he continued looking at him, he began to hear whispers coming from all around which made him glance up. He quietly cursed as he saw that the entire class was watching what was going on. This wasn't good.

"Hey, do you have anything that could make everyone forget about this? It's quite distracting, and I'm sure he wouldn't want the class's first memory of him to be that he fainted when the first new student kissed him," Ichigo asked Rukia's who felt her face begin to burn brightly. Ichigo smirked as he saw this and stored it away as future blackmail against the girl. She turned his life upside down so he needed something to get back at her.

Rukia nudged her head over at her bag while saying, "In my bag is a small device. It should be in the pocket on the right side. Take it out and press the top. It will change everyone's memories to something else. It is what I used on your family," without turning back to face him. Ichigo frowned at this new tidbit of information before turning around and reaching for Rukia's bag.

On the other side of the room, Orihime looked at the person who saved her life lying on the ground unconscious and in pain. She had no idea what she could do to help out. And...and Rukia-chan had kissed him. Were they secret lovers. Long lost loves who were separated and are now brought back toge-snap out of it! Focus on thinking of a way to help Shi! Orihime lightly hit her cheeks to focus on the matter at hand. Looking around, she noticed that everyone else was just gossiping which caused her to pout at their lack of apathy.

As she headed towards the door to go get the nurse, she felt a hand on her shoulder which halted her. "Inoue-san...Do you mind looking this way for a moment?" she heard Ichigo's voice which caught her attention. The second she turned her head, she saw a bright light before gently falling asleep. Ichigo sighed as he caught her and laid her on the floor. Turning around, he brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled loudly which caught all of his classmates' attention at the same second.

"Say good night," Ichigo muttered before repeating what he did to Orihime to his classmates. He watched everyone collapse to the ground before turning around and heading back over to Rukia and Shi.

Rukia gently ran her hand up and down Shi's cheek as he began to calm down. Looking at her long lost friend, Rukia bent down and gently kissed his scar which made Shi let out a pleased sigh as he turned his head over on her lap and nuzzle against her stomach which made her smile brighter. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the sight as he stopped by their side. Was this the same girl that he has known for the past few days? Hm...people really are different than they present themselves to be.

The three stayed that way for the next few minutes while everyone else lied unconscious on the floor as their memories began to change to hide the truth of what happened from them. As Ichigo watched Rukia watch over Shi, he looked down at his arm and saw that it was getting to be around lunch. Looking back at the students, he shrugged before bending down. Gently lifting Shi up and onto his back, he looked down at Rukia who had looked up at him in shock, having forgotten that Ichigo was still there.

"It's time for lunch. Come on, we can go to the roof and wait for him to wake up. Then we can hear about everything that's happened to him. I'm sure that you are wanting some answers," Ichigo told Rukia who looked at him for a moment before nodding and standing up. Reaching over to her bag, she lifted it up and followed Ichigo as they headed on up to the roof.

Moments after leaving, Ururu gently popped her head into the classroom and looked around. "Um Shi-senpai, I was wondering...what happened here? And where's senpai?" Ururu whispered to herself as she spotted all the students unconscious on the floor. Gently closing the door, she dropped her head sadly as she walked away, deciding to try again the next day.

* * *

 _The Roof_

Shi groaned as he felt his head beating in pain while the light from the Sun began to invade his vision. "Wh-what happened? Wh-where am I?" Shi questioned as he began to sit up only to feel a hand stop him as it pressed against his chest. Looking up, he saw...Rukia looking back at him.

"No, just stay still, Shi-kun," Rukia told him before gently pulling back down and resting his head on her lap. Blushing at this, Shi looked to the side shyly for a moment only to hear a coughing sound coming from the other side. Turning his head over, he looked at Ichigo in embarrassment as the orange haired teen looked at the two with an annoyed face.

"If you two are done with the lovey dovey shit, mind telling us exactly what happened to you before coming to this town?" Ichigo questioned Shi who looked back at him in confusion before feeling Rukia gently taking his head and turn it back so he was facing her.

"Please, I need to know where you've been Shi-kun," Rukia told him as she looked him straight in the eyes. Shi felt something hit him hard in the chest before looking away slightly. He knew...Rukia will not enjoy what she was about to hear. Gulping, he looked back at her and gave her an apologetic look.

"I...I honestly have no idea. I woke up in the forest three days with nearly no memories. All I remembered was basic living skills, my first name, and faint Shinigami facts. I remember practically nothing else beyond that. I've been wanting to know everything about my past, but I can't remember anything...even you Rukia-san..." Shi told Rukia who looked back at him in shock with tears beginning to form. Seeing this, he looked away with an upset face.

"I...I'm so sorry. I...I don't remember you or any of the names you mentioned back in class. I want to, believe me I want to remember everything, but I can't. Trust me when I say though, that even though I do not remember you Rukia-san, my heart seems to remember you just fine. When I saw how upset you were, it felt like it was breaking apart even if part of me thought of you as a stranger," pushing himself up despite Rukia's attempts to stop him, "From what I gathered before losing consciousness, I disappeared after my squad sent me on mission to some town. I can't remember why I disappeared so I can't explain myself to you, but I will apologize for the me that left you behind with no explanation. I have no idea what his reason was, but it could not have been a good enough one to leave someone so important to him without so much as a good-bye."

Standing up to his feet, he pulled Rukia up to her feet and looked down at her. The way the light was bouncing off him made him seem almost angelic in Rukia's eyes. "If you don't mind Rukia-san, until I get my memories back, do you mind staying by my side and helping me out. Plus, being my friend?" Shi questioned Rukia who felt a blush begin to form on her face. She began to move upward to kiss him only for Shi to gently pull away.

"I...I'm sorry Rukia-san. I don't think I can kiss you back without the memories of everything that has lead up to us being this close. I don't want you kissing someone who doesn't fully love you back thanks to a lack of memories," Shi told her as he gently hugged her. Rukia had a feeling this would happen as he began this speech of his, but still...part of her hoped that he would still want to be with her even without his memories.

Looking away for a moment, Rukia finally sighed as she fell completely into his embrace and replied, "Okay Shi-kun...I'll hold back until you regain your memories. But don't be surprised if I kiss your cheek or something every now and then." Shi just chuckled as he nodded his head and softly rubbed her back causing her to sigh in pleasure. While she agreed to not kiss him or anything, it didn't mean that she didn't plan to keep other girls away from him by demonstrating her claim on him...

A loud cough broke the two apart and left them a blushing mess. Looking over, they saw an annoyed Ichigo with his hand to his mouth and his eyes closed.

"If you two are done...with all of that...Shi, we're going to be here to help you out while you are in town. If you ever need to know where something is or need help with something at school just ask me. And if Rukia tries to teach you some super old way of talking, don't listen to her, she way too many generations behind," Ichigo told Shi before falling over as Rukia slammed her elbow into his stomach while blushing in embarrassment. Shi just nodded his head with a sweatdrop on his face.

Scratching the back of his head, he just smiled at the sight of his two new (well one old) friends. Maybe life in this town will not be as bad as he thought it would. Especially while living with Urahara...wait...something just -

"There's a hollow across town!" Rukia suddenly announced while pulling out her phone. Before Ichigo could respond she had pulled her glove on and slammed her palm into and through Ichigo's forehead while pulling his soul out. Shi just looked at the sight in shock and concern for Ichigo since that seemed to have hurt quite a bit.

"Lets go Ichigo!" Rukia announced only to remember Shi was still there. Seeing the two looking at him, he quickly remembered that he was a Shinigami as well so he looked around for the Mod Soul capsule to separate him from the gigai only to groan as he remembered Orihime made him leave it behind on the sidewalk when she dragged him to school.

Looking over at Rukia, he scratched the back of his head and calmly asked, "Do...you mind...helping me out of this?" Rukia looked at him and then at her hand before thinking and sighing. Quickly apologizing, she repeated the same action that she performed on Ichigo to Shi which threw him out of the gigai.

Landing on his feet, he sighed in relief and began stretching his arms. "I feel so much better like this! Okay lets go! Rukia lead the way! Lets go Ichigo-san!" Shi jumped over his gigai, picked Rukia up and placed her on his back, and quickly began running off the rooftop and across the sky with Ichigo chasing after him. Getting over her embarrassment at having to be carried by Shi, Rukia began leading the two down the streets and to the location that her phone stated the Hollow was located at.

After reading off the coordinates and directions, Rukia just relaxed as she held onto Shi's back. Looking down at his face, she smiled at how happy he looked. He always was happiest when running around in the sky. He had told her that it was almost like he was flying. Memories or no memories, he seemed to love the feeling all the same.

Hearing a loud roar rip through the area, Ichigo quickly pointed out the Hollow that was destroying part of the park with a soul of an old man running away from it. Shi narrowed his eyes before bringing his zanpakuto back and throwing it as hard as he could at the Hollow. Before Ichigo could yell at him for being stupid, he spotted the zanpakuto pierce the Hollow's side making it scream in pain.

"Now Ichigo-san!" Shi yelled to Ichigo as he reached behind, grabbed Rukia, threw her into the air, and caught her in his arms. Landing on the ground, he placed her near the spirit's location and then ran off to assist Ichigo. Rukia quickly ran to the older man's side and lead him to a safe hiding spot.

Grabbing his zanpakuto, Shi ran as fast as he could towards the Hollow's legs. Ichigo on the otherhand, fell from the sky and gave the Hollow a large gash on its back which caused it to scream even louder. Seeing his chance, Shi began slicing away at the Hollow's legs which sent it toppling to the ground. Seeing Ichigo jumping in his direction, Shi waited for him to get closer before dropping his zanpakuto and holding his hands out.

Right as Ichigo fell down on top of him, Shi caught his feet with his hands and sent him flying back up like if he was serving a volleyball. "Ichigo-san, cut straight through its mask! That'll finish it off!" Shi yelled to Ichigo who looked back at him for a moment before nodding his head and brought his huge zanpakuto up.

Yelling loudly, Ichigo brought his zanpakuto down with as much force as he could. "Take this, you sorry piece of shit!" Ichigo shouted as he impaled the Hollow's head. Shi covered his mouth at the sight, but he quickly moved over to Ichigo who just pulled his zanpakuto out of its head while it began to fade away.

"Ichigo-san...that was awesome. I can tell that you aren't exactly pleased at having to be a Shinigami, but you are quite good at it for being a newbie," Shi told Ichigo while smiling brightly. Ichigo just smirked before remembering something and frowning.

"I would take that compliment better if it wasn't coming out of the mouth of someone who can't remember how skilled amateur shinigamis are. I'm going to go konso this spirit and then we can head back to school," Ichigo told Shi as he turned and walked off leaving Shi scratching his cheek and laughing awkwardly as he had to admit that he kind of agreed with what Ichigo said. He wouldn't be too happy if someone with amnesia said that he was better than new shinigami.

Looking over at Ichigo, Rukia, and the spirit, he sighed as he realized that his life was really going to be a lot crazier than he thought it was going to be after accepting Urahara's terms. The sight of Rukia's face when he promised to stay by her side though...that made his whole day a lot better.

 **And done! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! We got a few more pieces of info from his past plus some extra hints at things to be revealed later down the line. I think the next chapter will be another filler that leads into the crossover between The Lonely One and this fic.**  
 **Also, since everyone will not remember Rukia kissing Shi, that means that girls in the academy can still fall for Shi without worrying about Rukia. Speaking of Rukia, while she does want to be with Shi, he doesn't want her to be with someone who doesn't remember anything between them which is why he is keeping them from being a couple. But as he makes new memories with her and remembers others, his feelings for her will begin to resurface completely. Right now, he sees her as a very close friend even if he can't remember much about her.**  
 **We got some teases to other friendships between him and other shinigami back in the Seireitei. Expect more on that later.**  
 **Keep on suggesting girls for the harem! And if you want to genderbend a guy and add her to the harem just tell me. Just don't let it be someone I've already mentioned and confirmed as male.**  
 **Please read and review**  
 **Harem:**  
 **Shi: Rukia, Orihime, Ururu (older), Neliel (Adult), Nemu, Hiyori, WIP**

 **Ichigo/Senna**


End file.
